1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to typesetting technology, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for automatically typesetting patent images.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, patent images in a patent document are displayed according to a proportion of height and width of each patent image. If the width of one patent image is greater than the height of the patent image, the patent image may be counter-clockwise rotated by ninety degrees. It is inconvenient for users to read the patent document because they have to rotate the patent image clockwise first.